


Nang Tayo'y Nagtagpong Muli

by saltypepperspice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin in Denial, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypepperspice/pseuds/saltypepperspice
Summary: Kung saan childhood crush ni Hyunjin at Seungmin ang isa't-isa noong naglaban sila sa isang patimpalak sa telebisyon. Maraming taon ang nakalipas, at sa di inaasahang pagkakataon ay magiging magkaklase sila sa unibersidad.Wag magpapalinlang sa summary. Hindi seryoso tong fic na to.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 3





	Nang Tayo'y Nagtagpong Muli

_“Okay lang yon, ser. Mas cute pa rin kayo dun sa Seungmin na yon. Nadaan lang non sa kanta.” Sabi ng yaya ni Hyunjin._

_Bakas ang pagpipigil ng iyak ni Hyunjin sa pagkatalo sa_ **_That’s My Boy Grand Finals_ ** _. Maya maya pa ay dumaan sa harap nila si Seungmin at ang ina nito. Tumingin si Hyunjin at bumati, “Congratulations Seungmin.” Pinilit nitong ngumiti kahit bakas sa boses na malungkot ito._

_“Sa ‘yo din.” Ngumiti si Seungmin pabalik bago ito umalis._

_“Hay nako ser, wag nyo na isipin ‘yon, basta para kay yaya, ikaw ang_ **_That’s My Boy_ ** _.”_

**HYUNJIN**

“Seungmin Kim.”

Napatingin si Hyunjin nang marinig ang isang pamilyar na pangalan. _Kim Seungmin? Yung sa That’s My Boy?_ Isang lalaki ang tumayo upang magpakilala ng kanyang sarili. Tinignan ito ni Hyunjin at confirmed, si Seungmin nga ito, ang kanyang childhood crush mula sa pagsali nya sa **_That’s My Boy_ ** many years ago.

“Hello, I’m Seungmin Kim. AB Management Economics…”

Nakilala nya ito dahil minsan (weh minsan lang?) na niya itong hinanap sa Facebook noong unang gumawa sya ng account dito. Tinignan lang nya ito habang nagpapakilala sa klase at iniisip nya kung gaano na ito ka-gwapo ngayong binata na sila. Nabawasan na ang chubby cheeks nito, matangos ang ilong, pati ang pagkalalim ng boses nito ay pinansin ni Hyunjin. Matapos magpakilala ng lahat sa klase ay nag-anunsyo ang kanila professor tungkol sa kanilang final presentation. _“I know you guys are going to be very busy with your classes, so I want to let you know about your final presentation for this class as early as now…”_

Ipagpa-pareha sila, kailangan nila manood ng isang pelikula base sa isang libro, at kailangan nila gumawa ng presentation tungkol dito. _“Let’s draw the pairs now so you could discuss among yourselves on how you’ll work on this.”_

At tila biniyayaan sya ng swerte ng lahat ng Santo pati si SanRio, sila ni Seungmin ang naging magkapareha. Pinagtabi-tabi ang magkakapareha at hinayaan silang magusap tungkol sa presentation.

“Hello, I’m Hyunjin.” bati ni Hyunjin na may malaking ngiti sa mukha.

“Hi Hyunjin, I’m Seungmin.” ngumiti si Seungmin. 

“Is it okay if I sometimes speak in tagalog?" Tanong ni Hyunjin pagkaupo nito sa tabi ni Seungmin.

“It’s fine with me naman.” Sagot ni Seungmin, “So… do you have any movies in mind?”

“I was thinking… Cats? The movie adaptation was tragic pero, di ba it’s unique kasi it’s a poetry collection instead of a novel?”

“Hmm… that’s interesting. Sige I like that idea.” Nginitian sya ni Seungmin at tila bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya dahil dito. “Teka, what’s your major pala?”

“Theater Arts.” Sagot ni Hyunjin.

“Oh, so that’s why.” ani Seungmin

“Anong _that’s why_?” Napakunot ng noo si Hyunjin.

“That’s why you chose a musical movie.”

“Ah…” tumango si Hyunjin at ngumiti. “So, paano pala arrangement natin?”

“Well, I’m not sure pa how my schedule will go. So maybe let’s wait muna for a few weeks before we decide? I mean, we’ll probably have orgs and stuff.” 

“Oh yeah. Any orgs in mind?”

“Honestly, wala pa. But I’ll probably join Kuya Chan’s org.”

“Kuya Chan?” Tanong ni Hyunjin.

“OMG, I’m sorry. Of course di mo kilala si Kuya Chan.” Natawa si Seungmin. "Feeling ko kasi we've known each other for so long eh, anyway he’s a senior from school, tapos now, he goes here din.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Wala akong kakilala dito.” ngumiti si Hyunjin.

"Well, ngayon kilala mo na ako?" napatawa si Seungmin. "Ikaw, do you have any orgs in mind?" tinanong nito.

“I’m thinking sana a dance-related org.” 

“Oh, you dance? Wow.” Na-realize ni Hyunjin na hindi talaga aware si Seungmin sa past nila sa _**That’s My Boy**_. _Of course Hyunjin, sobrang bata nyo pa non, tanga ka?_ Tumango si Hyunjin at nginitian si Seungmin.

“Wow, so talented naman pala my partner.” Nagtinginan sila at sabay natawa.

Halos di nila namalayan ang oras at tapos na ang kanilang klase. “Okay everyone, class dismissed.” Napatingin sila sa harap. Pagkalabas ng kanila professor ay inayos na nila ang kanilang gamit at tumayo para umalis. 

"I think as long as we start working on the presentation before midterms we won't have any problems, no?" matapos ayusin ni Seungmin ang kanyang gamit ay sinuot nito ang kanyang backpack sa likod.

“That's what I was thinking din. Anyway, may class ka pa?” Tanong ni Hyunjin.

“Wala na, ikaw?”

"Wala na rin." Sabay silang naglakad palabas ng room at napansin nila na pareho ang direksyon na kanilang pupuntahan.

"Pauwi ka na?" Tanong ni Hyunjin

"Yeah, my driver is here na, ikaw?"

"Oo, my yaya is here na rin." Pabulong na sagot ni Hyunjin.

"Oh, why are you suddenly so quiet?"

"Hindi ba turn off, may yaya pa rin ako?" Napatigil si Hyunjin sa paglalakad at tumingin kay Seungmin.

"Why naman? I think it's cute, my yaya left when she got married. She still remembers my birthday, my favorite ulam, pati yung favorite kong cartoon character noon, and we still FaceTime when she's not busy making alaga her own kids." Sagot ni Seungmin.

"Thank you ah. Inaasar kasi ako noon ng classmates ko, I'm too old daw to have yaya pa." 

"Whatever. Inggit lang sila kasi wala silang yaya." Sabay silang natawa.

Maya maya ay nakarating na sila sa parking lot ng kanilang university. Nang makita ni Hyunjin ang kanyang yaya ay kumaway ito. Habang naglalakad papalapit sa kanyang yaya ay napansin nya na naglalakad din sa parehong direksyon si Seungmin.

"Hello manong." bati ni Seungmin sa isang lalaking na nakatayo sa labas ng isang itim sa SUV na nakaparada sa tapat ng sasakyan nila Hyunjin. 

"Uy Seungmin, pakilala kita kay yaya... kung okay lang naman."

"Manong wait lang ah."

"Sige po sir."

"Thank you manong." Ngumiti si Seungmin.

"Yaya, ito nga pala si Seungmin, partner ko sa final presentation sa Literature." Pinakilala ni Hyunjin si Seungmin kay yaya.

Napatingin si yaya at napakunot ang noo, "Seungmin? Kapangalan nung nakalaban nyo ser sa **_That's My Boy_** noon."

" ** _That's My Boy?_ **" Nanlaki ang mata ni Seungmin at tumingin kay Hyunjin. "Hyunjin Hwang?! Ang That's My Boy ng Paranaque City?" Napatakip ng bibig si Seungmin.

Napatawa si Hyunjin at sumagot, "Oo, ako nga iyon, Seungmin Kim, ang **That's My Boy Grand Champion**."  
  
"OH MY GOD."

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling ko deserve ng first official meeting ni Hyunjin at Seungmin ng sariling chapter kaya ito ang kinalabasan. Hindi ko alam kung saan aabot tong fic na to pero sana magustuhan ninyo, kung hindi, God bless na lang.
> 
> Maraming salamat kay B na lagi kong kinukulit tungkol sa fic na ito.


End file.
